Michiru Rakuyama
Michiru Rakuyama (楽山 美智留 Rakuyama Michiru) is a character from Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. She is known as the Ultimate Scholar. She is one of twenty-four students selected for the Killing School Tour. About While everyone else at Hope's Peak Academy had one big thing standing out about them, Michiru was always known for not really having any one area where she stood out. However, she is extremely adept in every single school subject, from mathematics to music. While she's generally outdone by someone in a single area, her devotion to her studies has made her versatile. She has gone through school having straight A's all her life, except for one time in Junior High when she got an A-, something her parents were somewhat upset about. Despite not being a standout in any one subject, her knowledge in all fields makes her a force to be reckoned with. In the Killing School Tour Michiru is introduced as a studious woman who is constantly trying to improve her smarts. Masaki notes that anything any of the other students can do, Michiru can likely do as well. Chapter 1 From the beginning, Michiru instantly takes charge as the group's leader and event planner. While she faces some objection from Lorenzo Ricci, she still manages to keep everyone under control, even calming everyone down after they view their motive videos. Unlike the others, Michiru isn't visibly shaken up by hers. During Amy-chan Sakura's concert, she and Lorenzo go back onto the train and take roll of everyone who is not present. Unaware of Lorenzo's murder plan, she walks into the laundry room and finds a paper with his plan written down on it. In order to stop him, she takes a gun from Toko Matsura's room and a poster from Yuki Hatano's room. She then turns on the heater to lure Yuki into the train, getting her to pass out to create an easy target for Lorenzo. While Lorenzo is about to make his strike, Michiru successfully shoots and kills him. After Lorenzo's body is discovered, she offers to help Kanon and Masaki look for evidence as to who killed him. She "finds" many clues which point to Yuki (all of which end up as red herrings), and during the trial, instantly turns her into a suspect. After Yuki's name is cleared, Michiru attempts to shift the blame onto Toko, Saeko Nura, and Hikooki Kawata. Then, after Kanon pieces together that she was the only one who could have shot Lorenzo from the estimated position, she snaps and goes on a rant for a few minutes, which Kanon sits through. Then, after a long bout of screaming and shouting at Kanon, Michiru admits that she was the one who killed Lorenzo. She reveals that she spent time as a secret agent, and for that reason, is an excellent marksman. While Kanon objects to her execution, Michiru accepts her fate as Monokuma executes her. Appearance Michiru is always seen in her school uniform, a black blazer over a white undershirt, topped with a red collar. Underneath she wears a black dress which reaches down to her knees. Her dirty-blonde hair is always tied behind her head, though its natural waviness makes it very difficult to style. Much to her annoyance, she has a cowlick in the middle of her head which won't stay down no matter how much hair gel she puts on it. She wears a pair of glasses when she reads or writes, though she rarely actually needs them and it's mostly just for show, to contrast with her glaring ahoge. Thanks to her height and professional appearance, she is often mistaken for a teacher. Personality Michiru always seems to be busy with something, no matter how much work she has done lately. She always must be reading or writing something, or taking notes on whatever new thing she learns about. She doesn't have the strongest of personalities, however, and will occasionally take time out of her day to talk to others when they talk to her, just so that she does not upset them. She's not necessarily a fan of the attention, though - at any given moment, she'd rather be studying or taking notes. She also likes to take control of situations and organize people when she can, and she usually succeeds because she's just good at doing so. Relationships *Class 99: While Michiru has yet to truly interact with anyone on her own, it's clear that the entire class looks up to her and respects her smarts, even seeing her as a leader. Even more disrespectful members of the class like Kaemon Nakama and Toko Matsura seem to hold her in very high regard. However, Michiru's own insecurity makes her feel unfit as a leader, even if it's clear she's very good at it. *Kanon Amari: Much like the rest of the class, Kanon holds Michiru in high regard and accepts her as the group leader. Even as Kanon realizes that Michiru was the one who killed Lorenzo, she still can't accept the fact that Michiru is about to be executed. Though the two did not interact much, it's clear that Kanon did not want her to die, even if she killed someone. *Toko Matsura: While Toko certainly respects Michiru, it's very clear that Michiru is easily annoyed of them and their antics. Upon learning that Michiru was able to successfully hit Lorenzo from a distance with only one gunshot, Toko is rather impressed with Michiru, though it's still not likely either one liked each other much before Michiru's execution. *Lorenzo Ricci: Michiru and Lorenzo seemed to be on decent enough terms. During Lorenzo's free time event, he admitted to Kanon that he had a crush on Michiru. Sadly for Lorenzo, however, Michiru was too busy with her planning to pay any mind to his flirting. After getting a hold of Lorenzo's murder plan, Michiru devises her own counter-plan to Lorenzo's and successfully kills him before he has the chance to murder anyone. *Yuki Hatano: While Yuki and Michiru don't interact much, and it's assumed that Yuki held her in high regard for her like the others. Yuki's respect for Michiru instantly drops to zero when she realizes that she had been used as a pawn in Michiru's plan. Unlike Kanon, who objects to Michiru's execution, Yuki doesn't seem to care at all. Polls What would you want for Michiru's fate? (Outcome of poll will not determine her fate) Survivor Killer Victim Trivia *Her last name kanji 楽山 rakuyama means "easy" and "mountain", while her first name kanji 美智留 michiru means "Beauty, Knowledge, and Distillate." References Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Education-based Talents Category:Talent: Scholar